Once A Frenemy, Always a Friend
by littledarling-93
Summary: Quinn comes to visit Santana and gets her to open up about her feelings for Dani


Title: Once a Frenemy, Always a Friend

Pairings: Quinntana (Friendship), Dantana

Summary: Quinn comes to visit Santana and gets her to open up about her feelings for Dani

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. They all belong to Glee.

A/N: So I got this awesome prompt from one of my beautiful followers on tumblr, gleelittlediary and the prompt was Dantana with Santana realising she's falling for Dani and talking to Quinn about it with Quinntana friendship. I hope this lives up to all you wanted.

Santana checked her watch as she sat waiting in Grand Central Station. Quinn's train from New Haven was over an hour late due to track maintenance and the brunette was getting beyond tired of waiting. She looked up at the arrivals bored and heaved a sigh of relief as she saw that the status of Quinn's train had finally changed and it had finally arrived. She stood up from where she had been sitting and made her way over to the entrance to the platform she knew the other girl would be coming out of. She was greeted by a giant sea of people blocking her view as she searched for her best friend. Eventually she caught a glimpse of her.

"Q!" she shouted over the crowd catching the blonde's attention. Quinn flashed her the classic queen bee smile she had perfected over the years and quickly made her way over to where Santana was standing. When she reached her best friend she put her bag on the ground and pulled her into a big hug which Santana happily returned. Quinn gave her friend a squeeze and Santana laughed.

"What?" Quinn asked pulling out of the hug.

"Nothing just find it funny how you didn't seem to want to let go then, almost as if you were reminiscing about something." Santana placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "I know I'm irresistible Quinn but you have to at least try to act like you don't want to jump me again."

"Bitch."

"Slut." Quinn and Santana stared each other down for a second before Quinn cracked a smile and picked up her bag.

"I missed you Santana."

"Me too Q." her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, rolling her eyes when she saw who had text her. "It's from Berry. She says to tell you she's excited to see you and that we better hurry up and get home because Kurt is making a soufflé." Quinn laughed as the two friends walked out of the station and Santana hailed a cab.

"Did you ever think back in sophomore year that we would ever say that we are friends with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel?"

"No and to be perfectly honest It still feels weird now and I live with them." The two girls laughed and reminisced as the cab drove them towards Santana's apartment.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed with delight and ran to hug her friend the second they walked in the door.

"Damn Berry let the girl breath." Santana said as she almost had to jump out of the way of a flying Rachel.

"Sorry! It's just so good to see you" Rachel gave her another hug and Quinn just laughed

"It's good to see you too Rach."

"Geez and I thought I was the only lesbian in this joint."

"Well I don't know about that." Santana looked up at the sound of the voice as Dani walked out of the bathroom. The blonde gave Santana a friendly smile "Hi."

"Hi, Dani." Santana smiled at the other girl and Quinn smirked as she looked between the two girls. Dani cleared her throat and turned her attention to Quinn.

"You must be Quinn. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Santana talks about you all the time."

"Oh really and what exactly have you been saying about me?" Quinn turned to Santana and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing just that you have big plans for your life. Big big plans"

"Ha-ha very funny. It's good to meet you too Dani." Kurt came out of the kitchen to say hello to Quinn then before asking Rachel for her help in the kitchen while Santana, Dani and Quinn all sat down in the living room

"So Quinn, Santana tells me you go to Yale?"

"Yeah, I'm a theatre major. I love it. What about you, how do you know these two?"

"I go to NYADA with Rachel and we all work at Spotlight together." Santana nodded her head.

"You should hear her sing Quinn, she's so good. Better than both of us put together." Quinn smirked as she looked at the expression on Santana's face. She was pretty sure that the girl was smitten.

"Well I don't know about that." Dani laughed nervously. "I can sing but I can't dance like Santana can that's for sure."

"Oh she's got moves that's for sure." Santana could hear the smugness in her best friend's voice and she glared at her. Dani's phone rang and when she pulls it out of her purse, Santana punched Quinn in the leg. Quinn punched her in the arm and Santana was about to retaliate Dani looked up from her phone and she quickly made it look like they weren't doing anything. "I just need to make a quick phone call. I'll be right back." Santana smiled and nodded at her as Dani walked out on to the fire escape.

"What the hell Quinn?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Cut the crap Fabray. Why are you acting so fucking weird?"

"Santana I was kidding, you know joking around! You are so into this girl."

"We're just friends." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Who are you trying to convince of that Santana? Me or yourself?" Santana opened her mouth to respond when Dani climbed back through the window.

"Just shut your mouth." Santana warned her. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything's fine but I actually have to go?"

"Oh okay." Santana did her best to hide the disappointment in her voice but it did not go unheard by Quinn

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I know we all haven't hung out together like this for a while but my mom needs me to pick up my little sister from school and then take her home."

"No it's fine, totally understand. Are you still gonna make it to Callbacks tonight?"

"Definitely." Dani put on her jacket and picked up her bag. "It was really nice to meet you Quinn."

"You too Dani. See you later." Santana walked Dani to the door and pulled it open.

"Can you apologize to Kurt and Rachel for me and tell them I'll see them tonight."

"Yeah sure." Dani smiled and pulled Santana into a hug. Even though Quinn couldn't see her friends face, she could see how at ease Santana was when Dani hugged her and if the smile on Dani's face was anything to go by, Santana wasn't alone in that. Santana closed the door and Kurt and Rachel walked back in.

"Where'd Dani go?"

"She had to go pick up her sister but she said she'd see us at Callbacks tonight." Quinn just kept smirking at Santana arms folded across her chest.

"Oh well that just means more soufflé for us!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly and hurried back into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick." Santana said, secretly just wanted to get away from Quinn's knowing stare.

After an early dinner of laughter, mockery and most of all reminiscing about glee club and the good old days as Kurt called them resulting in more mockery from Santana, the four friends decided to get ready to go out to Callbacks. The NYADA hotspot was having their weekly karaoke/open mic night. The apartment was filled with the sound of Rachel singing in the shower and Kurt's blow dryer as Quinn and Santana were getting dressed and doing their makeup.

"So, you and Dani?" Santana let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're still on that?"

"We never got on that. You wouldn't let me."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you now?" Santana walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Santana it's me! We've been bitching at each other since the first day of freshman year, I'm you're best friend I know when you are lying to me and I know when you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." Quinn could tell when she was nervous. She was playing with her fingers.

"No you're right, you're not hiding anything. Because it is incredibly obvious that you like this girl." Santana looked up from her hands.

"It is not THAT obvious."

"Subtlety has never been one of your strong point S." Santana stood up and practically stormed over to her dresser, picking up her hairbrush and angrily brushing it. "I don't get why you are so strongly denying the truth, I mean it's not a big de-"

"Quinn seriously would you just drop it!"

"I'm sorry Santana, it's just I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this but you've known this girl for what? 4? 5 months? And you clearly like her why haven't you made any kind of move. That is not the Santana Lopez that I know. You told me that you had basically been hooking up with girls left right and centre since you got to New York so why is this so different."

"Because I'm falling for her okay!" The words burst out of Santana like fire as she finally admitted her true feelings for the blonde. Quinn was slightly taken aback, she thought her friend had a simple crush on the other girl and Santana's words were not what she had expected. Santana let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She walked over to her bed and sat back down and Quinn joined her.

"Seriously?" Santana nodded her head and folded her arms.

"Yeah I'm serious. I haven't been this serious about anything in a long time. Not since Brittany." Santana sounded sort of upset as she said it which confused Quinn.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not, it's just…I don't do relationships well. I mean look at what happened with me and Britt."

"Oh yeah I mean you just changed your entire life ultimately for her and bought her a song for Valentine's Day, Supported her all the way through her presidency campaign and pretty much every other idea she ever had. And even when you were broken up you still flew all the back to Lima when you thought she wasn't okay. Yeah, terrible, absolutely terrible at relationships."

"I just, I'm scared that if I tell her everything that I'm feeling, that I'm either gonna scare her away and ruin our friendship or I'm gonna screw it up somehow."

"Ok first of all there is no way that you telling her how you feel is gonna scare her away because I was only around that girl for about 5 minutes and even I could see how much she likes you. She couldn't take her eyes off you from the moment we walked in the door. And secondly if you think you're gonna screw it up just don't." Santana scoffed.

"Wow Q that's great advice, did you learn that from all of your successful romantic endeavours."

"My point is, only you can stop yourself from screwing up your relationships because that's exactly what it would be, YOUR relationship. What makes you think you'd screw it up." Santana shrugged.

"I don't know. Dani's just, she's different, and she's not like other girls. She's so nice and pretty and understanding with everybody. She literally has a heart of gold. I guess I'm just scared that if we did get together that I'd wreck that and that is something I really would not want to do. I'm scared I'd break her heart. I don't have the best track record." Quinn put her arm around her best friend. Santana had tears in her eyes.

"We're not so different, you and I are we?" Santana let out a laugh. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do here Santana because you probably wouldn't listen to me if I did. But from what you've said to me, I really think this could be good for you and you should go for it. Just do it before you miss your chance. Like you said, Dani's a great girl." Quinn stood up. "She's not gonna be single forever." Quinn looked at herself in the mirror, stroking her hair back into place. "I'm gonna go see how far Rachel and Kurt are from being ready." Quinn walked to the curtain but Santana stopped her.

"Quinn?" The blonde turned and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Quinn's smile turned into a grin and winked at her best friend

"I love you too."


End file.
